They Don't Know About Us, a Josh Cuthbert fanfic (Union J)
by MariaWolf95
Summary: Hey! This is my fanfic about Josh Cuthbert from the band Union J, currently competing on The X-Factor UK. Basically this is a story about Rae and Josh, Josh was in prision and I'll describe how the both youngsters met and all that. I hope you like it, xoxo, Maria :) You can also read these fanfic on
1. Chapter 1

It was dark that night and Josh was out with a few of his oh-so-called friends. They were bad news and he knew it. The boys were hanging outside a pool bar where they could smell cigarrettes and cheap whiskey. This dude came up and he just started messing up with one of Josh's friend "Where's my money man?" he asked angrily and Josh heard his friend murmur "Fuck…Look, I'll get you the money later, I don't have it right now", the guy was about 6 feet and he was not happy "I need it now! I'm going to get my balls cut off if you don't give me the money now" and with that he punched the hell out of the guy and the rest of his friends started running, except for Josh, he was about to help his friend but this last one got up and pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot the big boy, 6 times. Josh watched the whole scene and widened his eyes because if they got caught they would get arrested and that's what happened… to Josh. His friend ran as fast as he could, not before he handed the gun to Josh who just stood there and didn't got the time to run too. The police was around and saw the body of the dead man at Josh's feet. "No, no! I didn't do this! It was him!" Josh pointed to his right and the police officers laughed "There's no one there. You are here, with the gun on your hand. You are arrested and everything you say can be used against you" one of the officers talked while the other one cuffed Josh.

**Rae Iron's P.O.V.**

I woke up, once again, to go to hell.. I mean, school, althought those are similliar words. I made myself get out of the bed and went to the bathroom, prepare myself to another day of he-school! Here I am again, switching those words… silly me!

I sat on the stairs and got downstairs like that "Rae! C'mon, hurry up or else you'll have to walk" with that I got up instantly "NO! I'M UP, I'M GOING TO EAT AND I AM GOING WITH YOU ON THAT CAR! Don't make me walk to school!" I begged my older sister, Jennifer who was just finishing her breakfast "Hurry!" she repeated. I grabbed a spoon full of cereals and made myself eat. Oh god, food, I love food! If I could get married to one thing in the world, food would be it.

When I arrived to school, Derek Wood, my gay bestfriend was already waiting for me. It was a shame he was gay, because he was the one fine piece of man, but nobody knew that except me. He was very manly and one of the hottest guys in our school. The funny thing was watching all the girls sigh and give him looks, they made such fools of themselves!

"Yo, what's up my bitch?" he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead.  
"Nothing much, just same old stuff. Getting out of bed and make inhuman sounds, what about you?" I shrugged and started walking towards my locker.

"Same, but there's something about the school. There's a new dude and let me tell you, my eyes are pleased" I raised an eyebrow to Derek "What? He is cute. But another thing, people say he was in some sort of prision for kids, I don't remember what it is called" he shrugged and I corrected him "House of Correction".

"Is that even legal?" I asked him, because last time I checked, the principal was not even into those things.

"Yeah, I guess so, but now we have to go because will not be happy about our late arrival, " we linked arms and went to class.

As we entered the room an unfamiliar face turned its face to us, it was probably the new guy.

" ! ! I am glad to know that you are after all interested in joining us" Mrs. Grace gave us her usual sarcastic smile. I didn't really like her, she was mean and thought she knew more than everyone else in the world.

"I only came to see that pretty face of yours" Derek spoke and gave one of his witty come backs, while he sat down at his seat. I did the same and studied the new dude for a few seconds. He was tall, had perfect and tanned skin, his hair was combed in a hawk and the clothes all fit really good in his body. He probably worked out a lot while he was on the house of correction. I stopped looking at him before he looked too. Gosh, that would have been awkward.

Me and Derek kept discussing which otp's were better "Destiel are the best ship" he kept saying but I just couldn't choose!

"How can you even pick between Destiel and Sterek? It's just impossible! I mean… LOOK AT THEM! All those feelings that are trying to skip out of my little poor heart!" I explained while holding onto my heart and again that little witch had to speak "Wood, Irons, switch seats before I do something drastic!" I frowned because Derek was the only person I got along with in that class "But—" I tried to complain but cut me off "NOW!" she yelled and pointed to the seat next to the new guy, oh no, please not him! I don't want to be biased but… HE WAS IN PRISION FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS!

I picked my stuff and sat as far as I could from him. Surprisingly, he smelled really nice, like… REALLY NICE! I just wanted to burry my face in that neck! He glanced over at me for a second and then he started writting in his notebook … he was actually listening to wise words, and note the sarcasm in wise.

"I don't bite, you know? You don't need to be so uncomfortable" I heard him speak to me and OH MY GOD, I could hear an accent coming out of his mouth, was he english? I just looked at him and I stopped holding my breath.

The rest of the class went by quietly and I made my best no to look at the boy beside me which name I learned to know it was Josh Cuthbert. He didn't seem so bad like they had told he was, but you never know what can happen.

Derek ran to me again and gave me a dirty smile "Tell me, what is he like? Did he hurt you?" he asked me.

"He didn't do nothing, you perv, but I really want to go home, I need to blog!" I complained "My tumblr misses me" I pretended to cry "And I am hungry!"  
The day went on with me complaining about the people and saying I was hungry.

I FINALLY got home and dad was cooking something "Oh my… it smells so good. What are you doing?" I asked, bending over on the table.  
"Good afternoon to you too, Rae!" dad said and showed me the pasta he was making "It's a new recipe your aunt gave me" he said with a girly voice.  
"Dad… don't do that… really, don't make that voice" I asked him, because seriously that was too gay.

"We're hiring someone to paint the walls. You can't defenitely do it, your sister is busy and so am I, so I had to hire a boy to do it. He needs money and I need these walls painted, so yeah, I hope you're okay with it" my dad informed me.  
"Uh, yeah sure, as long as I don't have to deal with him, you know I don't like human interaction" I said, going to the fridge to eat something while waiting for the pasta to get finished.

"Yeah, I'll tell him that I had an eremit 17 years ago that doesn't like to be bothered" dad joked and gave me a playful look "You know I don't like when you eat snacks before the meal"  
"Dad, stop, there's always room for food! We've been bestfriends since I was born, don't worry, we're inseperable" I smiled with my mouth full.

I ate my lunch and went upstairs to my room and continued reading a book my sister had gaven me for my birthday. An hour or so, passed by when my dad spoke over my door "I'm going to work and I'll be late tonight. Dinner's in the oven and the boy who's painting the walls is almost arriving, so be nice! Love you, bye" with that he closed the door and left home. Argh, I would probably have to speak to the painter. Well, who knows? He could be a really hot dude and I could rape him…unless he ran away because Rae Irons looks like a penguin.

When I was about to start another page of my book, the bell rang "UUUUURGHH, I don't want random people at my house" I groaned and made myself go to the front door. I didn't even look through the hole in the door and opened it, only to find Josh Cuthbert standing right there. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING AT MY HOUSE? Oh my god "Ahh, hi" I said.

"Hello, Rae" he smiled politely and HE SAID MY NAME! He looked surprised too for seeing me. Oh dear, oh dear! "I believe your father hired me to paint the walls of this house" he smiled again, but note, with no teeth involved, had he a bad smile?  
"Oh, right!" I managed to say "Come on in" I stepped aside so he could come in with all the material. GOD, that beautiful smell again "I think my dad mentioned that you should start in the garage, I'll show you the way" I closed the door and tried not to look at him, just like I had done earlier in the class.

"Nice house" he commented and I blushed… what the fuck Rae, why did you blush? Oh my god, does dad even know he had been arrested? DID HE?  
"Uhh, thanks, my sister decorated it" I gave him a little smile and opened the garage "Well, here it is, just tell me when you're finished so I can close it" I scratched my neck and bit my lower lip.

"Okay, see you later, Rae" he smiled and I left the garage as fast as I could. My heart was beating so fast. Jesus fuck! Dad was so screwed! How did he dare to hire a schoolmate of mine? AND ONE THAT HAD BEEN IN PRISION? Uuuuurgh!


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter, sorry for the long wait, but with school and the lack of imagination, I couldn't do it.

My sister arrived an hour later and she burst throug my room "WHO'S THE HOTTIE ON OUR GARAGE?" she almost screamd. Jennifer always had been boycrazy and if she could take a good long glance at them, even better.  
"Oh, don't even start Jen! He's from my school." I said closing my book and sitting up on my bed immediately regretting what I had said, because Jen had given me a dirty smirk.  
"From your school, you say?" her look made me laugh "Is he your crush?" I had now a shocked expression.  
"NOO! OF COURSE NOT! Gosh Jen, he was in prision for a year" I informed her sighing.  
"Oh my goodness, in prision? Dangerous, sexy! Imagine how the se—" I jumped out of my bed and covered her mouth "Shut up, will you? He can hear you!" I scowled at her and she just bit me "Ouch, Jen! That hurt!" I held my hand and she stuck her tongue at me "He can't be that bad! He's doing a pretty good job with the garage, though" she smiled and left my room when it occurred me to call Derek, he HAD to know who was walking on my house!  
"Yo, bitch, talk to me" Derek said, in his usual way of picking up the phone.  
"You will never guess who in the whole world is painting my garage" I said in a low voice.  
"Your…dad?" oh god, he was clueless!  
"Josh Cuthbert" I said and I heard a huge gasp coming through my phone.  
"Do not leave your bedroom he might rape you. But something tells me you wouldn't really care if he did" I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Derek! This is serious! What if he does something dangerous? Does my dad even know what he got himself into? GEEZ!" I don't know if I spoke a bit too loud, but I heard a knock on the door and Josh's voice.  
"Rae?" he called.  
"Shit! Derek, I'll call you back, bye" I hung up and opened the door to see a sweaty and really hot Josh. God, no, stop it Rae! What if he heard me saying all those things to Derek? Why do you even care, he's the one who was in prision, not you! "Do you need something?" I asked politely.  
"Mmm, no, I just wanted to tell you to not go into the garage, the paint is still fresh and the smell is still a bit strong. It's getting late so I'm going home" he said adjusting his backpack into his shoulder "See you tomorrow, Rae" WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING MY NAME THAT WAY? Staahhhpp!  
"Yeah, see you" I gave him a brief smile and walked him to the door in an awkward silence. I closed my door and sat on the couch, awaiting my dad to arrive and when he did, he seemed like he was expecting my speech "HOW DARE YOU, DAD? JOSH, REALLY? HE WAS IN PRISION, YOU KNOW? Oh my god, HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS!" I was in a rush of phury. I may have overreacted a bit, but still! How could he?  
"Calm down, Rae" he said putting an arm around me "You need to breathe! He needs the money, I need the painting, I don't see what's wrong in it!" he shrugged his shoulders.  
"What part of 'he was in prision' you didn't catch, dad?"  
"He seems like a nice dude, maybe the prision did good to him. And you know I don't hire just anyone" he gave me a look and I just shut up, because he was right, he didn't hire someone just like that "And besides, he's from your school" it's not like it helps or anything like that.  
After saying my goodnights I went to bed and read another good amount of my book, ending up falling asleep at 2am.  
I woke up feeling terrible due to my 5 hour sleep. God damn you books. You ruin my life!  
I put my clothes on, had breakfast and rushed to school. Rush to school… since when do you rush to school, Rae Irons?  
"Hello, hello" I hear Derek and as always he hugs me tight "Now, tell me, what's up with Josh in your house, has he tried anything?"  
"No, Derek" I answered sighing not liking the tone on his voice "Stop with that!"  
"Oh come on, as if you'd mind" he rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, Josh was a fine piece of a dude, but nah, I don't imagine myself doing any kind of stuff with…him.  
"Let's just go to class" I pushed Derek down the hall untill we found ourselves in the classroom. The good thing about school is that me and Derek always have classes together, I guess I can call myself lucky for always having my bestfriend with me.  
The class went on well, I didn't fall asleep for a change, the bitches annoyed me as usual and Derek always had a witty come back to shut those fugly mouths of theirs.  
"I can't walk you home today, Rae" Derek said when school ended.  
"Why not? I can be kidnapped! What if an allien comes and tries to eat me? What if Bloody Face appears and decides my skin is worthy of his mask? (a/n: american horror story reference) You can't leave me! WHAT IF CHRIS MALONEY COMES AND STARTS SINGING, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" I can be a bit dramatic sometimes.

"I have a date, miss!" he blurted out leaving me with a wide open jaw.  
"YOU, WHAT? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON UPDATING ME, DEREK WOOD?" I yelled but I quickly began to jump up and down "Holly shit! Who is he? Do I know him? Do I?"  
"Yes, it's JJ from our PE class, the one who looks like a toothpaste model" he grinned and omgjhsfu he had that look when he liked someone, like, really like! I clapped my hands and hugged him quickly.  
"Go get that bloody toothpaste model" I pushed him "GOOD LUCK" he went to JJ's car and I started my long lonely walk.  
I know this mind sound cliché, but it started raining "RAIN? SERIOUSLY? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SEPTEMBER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted at nobody, unless that nobody could fly and pee enough to wet a whole town.  
"I have an umbrella" I heard a voice talking. HOLLY SHIT, GOD EXISTS AND HE HEARD ME. CAN YOU READ MINDS? CAN YOU GIVE ME ANDREW GARFIELD, I'D APPRECIATE THAT!  
I looked around and saw Josh standing with an umbrella. Well, it's not Andrew Garfield but still does it "Hmm, hi" I said a bit embarassed for all the earlier shouting.

"Since we're going to the same place, you can stay under my umbrella" he gave me a half-smile and approached a bit so I could be under his umbrella. You can stay under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, undah mah umbrella ella ella eeeh eh eh. Thank god I did not sang that out loud.  
"Okay, thanks!" I said, way less shy than I was the day before.


End file.
